Blood of a Stranger
by tyger-burning
Summary: Ginny has a weird feeling about this year...and soon she'll know why when she meets someone new...(rating may change in the future)


*sigh*btw, I don't own any of the harry potter chars (as you know)

*** 

The sun shone through the window of the girls' dormitory, leaving delicate patterns of light on the sheets. It was silent in the room, Saturday morning and peacefu- "Argh!"

The annoyed cry came from the tangle of sheets in the corner of the room.

"Damn it!" she said, as she squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them several times. She tumbled out of bed and looked for her clothes. She pulled on a pair of her favorite jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbed her robe off the bedpost. She pulled it over her shoulders and made her way to the mirror. She dragged a hand through her tangled hair and grabbed a brush, attempting to make it look at least halfway decent. 'Screw it,' she thought and grabbed an elastic to pull her thick hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the bed in the other corner, only to find that it was also empty. 'God, how does she get up this early nearly every morning?' she wondered as she yanked opened the door and traveled through the corridor and down the stairs.

She walked into the common room and looked around. Finally, she spotted one of her best friends over in the corner. "Doing homework, as always," she muttered. She stormed over to the table and slammed her bag down. 

"Good morning to you too, Ginny," Hermione said. 

She glared at her. "Shut up. You know I hate being up this early, and obviously I'm not in the greatest of moods at the moment, so don't push it."

"Okay, okay," Hermione grinned as she looked back down at her Potions homework.

Ginny sat down, pulled her bag over to her and laid her head down on it, attempting to get a few more moments of rest. 

"Good morning!" said a loud, familiar voice, coming from the boys' stairwell. 

"Sonofabitch!" Ginny cried, raising her head, ready to start throwing punches. "Can't a person get a little rest around here?"

Ron jumped, obviously expecting a bit of a warmer welcome than that. He shrugged and walked over to Hermione, giving her a kiss on the head and a squeeze on the shoulder. 

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Hermione, looking wary as Ginny gave him a look that could have made the giant squid to go into hiding.

"Oh, you know," Hermione said, grinning. "Sleeping Beauty was awakened from her royal slumber early again this morning." Her grin faded as Ginny turned the 'look' on her.

'Ginny, you do realize that 9:00 isn't considered unbelievably early to most people, don't you?" Ron asked, as Hermione glanced at both of them, smiled slightly and leaned back over her homework.

"I know, I know, but I'm not exactly most people, now am I?" Ginny retorted grumpily, although she was beginning to wake up. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. 

"Speaking of slumber, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny. 

"Oh, he's still trying to sleep, but I think he'll be down soon," said Ron, fiddling with the strap of Ginny's bag.

"Morning, all," came a slightly muffled sound, as Harry tried to stifle a yawn. He trotted over to the table and sat at the only other seat remaining. He glanced at Ginny. "Well, you look well-rested and refreshed," he said, smiling, eyeing her tangled hair and tired eyes.

"Careful, Harry, she might bite," Ron said.

"Ha, ha, you guys are so hilarious," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, as she straightened in her chair just a bit. Hermione saw this and hid a smile. It was no secret to her that Ginny had the smallest of a crush on Harry, even if it was against her will. Hermione knew what that felt like, she had liked him too for a short time, before she had started going with Ron.

"Alright, everyone, what's the plan for this fine morning?" Harry asked, glancing out the window. "Hmm, it's getting awfully cloudy out there. Looks like rain."

"Hogsmeade trip today," Hermione answered, grabbing her Potions book and stuffing it in her bag. "Good thing, I think I need to get out of the castle."

Ron leaned over and put his arm around her. " Why don't you and me just stay here together?"

"Sounds quite appealing, but no...like I said, I want to get out of the castle today."

Ron sighed. "Alright," he said.

Harry and Ginny grinned. Ever since they had started going together, Ron could hardly get enough of Hermione. 

"Well, I'm off to get breakfast...Ron, you coming?" Harry said, rising from his chair. 

"Yeah, I'm starved," Ron stood and looked at the girls. "You coming along?"

"No, I don't think so, I'm not that hungry," Ginny answered. "I think I'll just go upstairs. You guys come and get me when you're ready to go to Hogsmeade."

Hermione stood up. "Alright, I'll come and tell you when we're ready, alright?"

Ginny waved goodbye to them as they stepped out the portrait hole. She sat there for awhile, listening to the chatter of the other Gryffindors and staring out the window at the dark clouds that were growing outside. Her mind drifted as the common room emptied slowly. Lately, she had felt kind of strange...like she was missing something. She couldn't shake the feeling of suspense she'd recently had, like something big was going to happen. She shook her head to clear it and rose. She walked past the scattered bits of parchment and the cluttered chairs up to her room, where she managed to pull her hair up into a ponytail to keep it away from her face. She sat and looked in the mirror, lost in thought. 

"Ginny! You up there? Let's go!" came a voice from downstairs. 

"Yeah, Hermione's gonna die if she can't get out of the castle soon, remember?" floated up another voice, followed by a thump and a muffled 'ow.' 

She laughed, stood up, took her dark cloak from the chair, and went downstairs to meet her friends.

***

yepperz, the first chapter of my first fic. might not be very interesting now, but the next chappies should be better. so please help me out and review!


End file.
